The Prophecy Begins
by Sunny Shell
Summary: After the legendary leader of ThunderClan, Firestar is killed by the infamous Tigerclaw, the dark warrior hijacks the village and forces the triplets Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze to flee and turn to an unlikely ally- Breezepelt of WindClan AKA their supposed 'half-brother' (Human!AU)
1. Prologue

**I apologize to those who read my other story UoT but I have decided to start all over. After rereading UoT I didn't like the way I started things so just consider this a rewrite. I really do hope that no one is too mad and just tell me if this new version is fine and point out my mistakes**

 **I really love the manga Naruto so I decided to use a few elements of the manga such as chakra, Justus, villages, and the Akatsuki (which will be represented by the revived Dark Forest warriors). If you are not familiar with the elements I will explain in the beginning of every chapter (or comment/pm and I'll explain to you directly)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A gust of wind blew into the dimly lit study causing the candle to flicker between the man with fiery orange hair and the scrolls before him. The window should be closed. Paying no heed to the foreign presence in the room, he continued looking over the scroll--over the unnerving details of the prophecy he was entrusted with.

Amber eyes watched with careful precision even the slightest of movements of the jade eyed man, for he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice—oh no, this time he is prepared for what is to come.

Despite his age, Firestar of the Hidden Thunder is not one to be trifled with, this Tigerclaw had found out the hard way explaining why he swallowed his pride and carefully planned his counterattack against Firestar, and more importantly, against the village that had cast him out in favor of an outsider. This time, he knew—he _knew_ that the moment he had been waiting for is coming, his bloodlust would finally be quenched.

Firestar snapped the scroll shut and fed it to the fire, stood up, and faced the person in the shadows, all in one swift motion. "How many times must I kill you to make sure you _stay_ in your grave?" he growled, venom laced in his words.

Amber eyes glanced at the scroll in the flames and back to Firestar who had taken a defensive stance in front of his desk. By no means was this man stupid or arrogant, he knew that Tigerclaw had the advantage with his younger, _stronger_ body compared to his worn and frail (read: old) body.

Tigerclaw sneered and shook his head in mock disappointment . "Aren't you happy to see your old mentor alive and well?" Jade eyes narrowed and fists trembled in what could've been mistaken for fear. "Oh? Are these the manners you teach the children of Thunder these days?"

"I will not allow you to harm anyone of the Thunder for as long as I live." Firestar firmly stated, much to Tigerclaw's amusement. What once would've been a fearsome threat is nothing coming from an old man such as Firestar in his current state.

"Don't worry, I will make sure the future generations of the Thunder are raised correctly as soon as you are dead." This was what had Firestar worried. If Tigerclaw succeeds in killing him, then soon enough the warriors of the Thunder will loose their humanity under his reign.

Tigerclaw moves.

The candle blows out from sudden movement.

Firestar's blood is dripping on the wooden floor.

The reign of Tigerstar has begun.


	2. Astraphobia

With silent grace, a dark figure jumps from branch to branch at top speed into the cloudy night. All that she can do now is to pray that StarClan has aided her beloved brothers in their escape.

If any of them are caught, death will probably be a luxury that only Tigerclaw-or rather Tigerstar (as bitter as that name sounds even in her mind) could provide. He will no doubt do anything in his power to track down the three, they are, after all, the easiest targets out of Firestar's kin. Young and naive and the list goes on and on (or so he believes).

A twig suddenly snapped, forcing the dark figure to hide behind the leaves of a particularly dense tree. With tears shining in her jade eyes she took a calming breath. She felt hyperaware of every hair that had escaped her low ponytail and stuck to her face with over a week's worth of sweat and dirt, of the blood(she wasn't sure if it was hers or someone else's) caked in her hands, of the way her heart felt it burst at any given moment.

She was sure a storm would would fall upon them that night and she was practically unequipped, hungry, exhausted, and lightheaded (likely due to blood loss she mused) and If it comes down to fighting, being above ground would work to her advantage, she cannot afford another fight-she was too close to the Wind Village to give up now.

She fingers a kunai(1) she has hidden in her sleeve and took it out carefully as to not make any noise while her other hand dived into her pocket and opened a tiny container. With practiced grace, she smears the creamy substance on the kunai and waits.

While she _is_ preparing to fight, she refuses to be mouse-brained enough to reveal herself when there is a chance her unwanted companions aren't aware of her presence.

A patrol of two warriors who have been tracking and fighting with her for over a week and a new one emerged from the thicket. They are all Kurai Mori(2) warriors judging from their nearly impeccable armor-excluding the obvious blood stains and their armbands depicting a star with a slash running across, cutting the star in half. Two men, each carrying a sword and one a torch with his other hand and one brown-haired woman with a bowgun.

Never has she felt so much suppressed horror and rage at once, it was part of the life of a warrior to fight, to get hurt, even to die but unlike the four main villages, the people (or however you call those who come back from the dead) of Kurai Mori have no code of honor. They fight with the intention to kill their opponent, just like how she was forced to kill them for her own survival until two remained.

She feels sick knowing that the blood in her hands will remain there for the rest of life, that it's there not for the sake of ThunderClan but for her own survival. StarClan must her as much as she hates herself or maybe even more.

The only woman in the patrol looks around with narrowed eyes and pulls out her bowgun, aiming straight at the girl hidden among the leaves.

 **(Just a heads up, my fight scenes are absolutely horrible. If anyone knows how to write one, even for cats I'd really appreciate it if you taught me how...anyway back to the story)**

With adrenaline fueled speed, the girl in trees dodged the arrow and moved to another branch, quickly trying to formulate a plan. She is outnumbered but unlike them, she has extensive knowledge of the herbs that grow in these lands thanks to Leafpool. The cream coating the kunai are crushed death berries but that won't be enough if she can't get within range of them, especially the sniper.

A few days ago she found a patch of monkshood(3), it was surely the work of StarClan, finding such a rare herb in her condition. Perhaps if she had a way to burn the monkshood leaves she has in her pouch she could paralyze the dark warriors if they merely inhaled the toxic fumes of the plant.

As the light of the torch flickered around her peripheral vision she lightly smirked. If she didn't fail to snatch the torch, she could dispose of three of Tigerstar's warriors and probably make it to the Wind Village by dawn if she stayed awake to make the journey.

The woman of the patrol (who Hollypaw dubbed as Cookie) shot another arrow forcing the girl to jump down from the trees as it skimmed her arm. With a quick motion, the girl grabbed Cookie's bowgun and threw it far from her reach while slicing her arm with the poisoned kunai. As soon as a sense of success filled her, dread replaced it as she was kicked to the ground by the warrior without the torch.

As soon as he drew his sword upon the girl, she rolled over and stood up with an almost unnatural agility and threw herself at the warrior's throat much to everyone's surprise, even her own. She didn't hear the woman who was probably dying from the effects of the crushed deathberry crying out in agony (or maybe she cared for the man that was just killed) she didn't hear their menacing footsteps of the other man closing in on her.

Despite her natural speed and the adrenalin running its course, she has spent over a week, nearly two in the forest she once called home fending off hoards of Tigerstar's warriors—she was simply in no condition to fight. In a pathetic attempt to get away she threw the poisoned kunai at him.

Almost lethargically the man dodged the kunai and walked towards her until she was close enough and kicked and her frail body to the other side of the clearing as if she were nothing but a feather. This man was definitely not like the others in the previous patrol, her twisted arm and bruised ribs (or broken most likely, she nearly sighed) could attest to that.

"You've never striked me as the type who would so readily kill for their own wellbeing, Hollypaw." the warrior who kicked her spoke as he leisurely closed the distance between himself and the young girl. She, on the other hand, scooted back as far as possible until her back hit a tree.

"I—I don't have anything do with the—with the prophecy," she whispered, every trace of her earlier bravado drained from her face. "It's Lionpaw and Jaypaw, it must be them-they are the ones you must ki—kill." she continued stuttering what she knew as the man looked at her with hidden curiosity. "I know—I know where they are." _I don't know where they are, but if I did I'd die before telling you anything._

"Betraying the trust of your own kin..." she gulped and closed her eyes, this was it, she was utterly defenseless. "And here I thought you were another warrior blinded by loyalty."

Hollypaw wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "Will you kill me an—anyway?" she asks, praying that StarClan hears her pleas to live despite her horrible deeds no matter how much the other warriors deserve it.

As he dug part of the torch into the ground and kneeled in front of the wounded girl, she got a good look at the new warrior's face. To Hollypaw's horror, she found herself face to face with what looked very much like her uncle Brambleclaw but instead of amber orbs full of warmth, they were replaced with ice-blue eyes filled with malevolent curiosity. This couldn't possibly be Brambleclaw.

"Perhaps. Where did the other two run off to?" He finally broke the silence and Hollypaw couldn't help but look down at the blood stained dirt to hide those treacherous tears running down her face from this man.

Her pride and will to live wouldn't allow herself to accept death just like that. All Hollypaw needed was a bit of time to reach the tunnels since she was sure she'd be intercepted if she attempted to cross the border on land.

She took an unsteady breath and looked back up. "I—I'm going to—to die either way, aren't I?" He tilted his head for her to continue. "So le—let's play a game."

"You...have you lost your mind, kit?" The warrior asked in amusement. His father sent him to check on the patrol trailing Hollypaw since it didn't return for nearly one week. It took him another five days to find them and much to his surprise—the bodies of two warriors on the way.

"Yes," Hollypaw said as steadily as she could. "Give me a five minute head start, i—if you catch me I'll tell you everything I know of the—the prophecy, their powers, wha—whatever you'd like to know."

Rain started falling softly, burning out the light the torch provided earlier.

The warrior considered the idea, it's not like an apprentice like this girl in her condition could outrun him in only five minutes. After a few minutes of internal debate the warrior smirked in amusement and nodded.

Hollypaw didn't need to be told twice, she ran like it was Tigerstar himself on her heels through the forest, looking for the familiar hidden latch as the rain started battering her weak frame.

Lightning suddenly flashed and Hollypaw tripped on what appeared to be a bump camouflaged among the russet leaves but she didn't stand up. Tears start streaming down her face, mixing with the rain water when thunder roared as she hugged herself on the muddy ground.

Ironically enough, Hollypaw of ThunderClan has never liked thunder storms since she dreamed of a confrontation between Squirrelflight and Ashfur. The nightmare still gives her chills.

After a moment of hesitation, the apprentice ignores her throbbing leg and swiftly opens the latch to reveal a ladder. She lowers herself and closes the trapdoor above, continuing down the ladder.

On the way down, thunder roars and racks the fragil ladder, causing Hollypaw to shut her eyes and grip it like a lifeline. She waits for a few minutes until the thunder stops and shakily makes her way down.

When her feet touched the floor she reached for the wall and kept walking despite not being able to see anything. She knows these tunnels like the back of her hand, they are after all, her sanctuary or escape route in this case.

She doubts that the icy eyed warrior would find these tunnels but after fleeing from a tracking patrol she learned to never let her guard down. No matter which way she took to cross to WindClan, they would find her no matter what path she took, It was as if they saw her every movement, every blink even if they were one mile away.

Hollypaw is in no way boastful, she knows she's just an apprentice, thirteen years old, and if it weren't for the desperate way she desires to live, she would likely be dead by now. She can't thank StarClan enough for helping her, despite her horrible deeds. Even if those Dark Forest warriors deserved it, killing is morally wrong—it's against the warrior code and her hands are forever stained. _StarClan will never accept me._

Even if no one is technically trailing her, Hollypaw can still hear her heart thumping louder and louder like war drums (or is it the thunder?) urging her to move faster. Listening to her instincts, she continues ignoring her protesting limp. She sobs quietly, for the blood she was forced to spill—that she didn't _want_ to spill, for the pain of her wounds, for her family that is being persecuted. Another sob racks her fail body but she doesn't stop walking. If the warrior finds her, she will surely die and her efforts would have been in vain.

 _I must find Breezepelt._

If anyone is reading this it's probably because you're reading my work and for that I thank you! I'm very sorry for not updating earlier, my laptop stopped working and I was hoping to get a new one but I decided to wait until Black Friday (why waste money when it's very close) so I wrote a chapter with the app to make up for lost time.

If anyone is curious about Hollypaw's stutter, I think it's more realistic in this situation, I know for a fact I wouldn't be able to keep my cool if I were in her place. She's just an apprentice, so killing is bound to scare her and make her feel remorse. This too is for the plot, if she ever plans on freeing ThunderClan from Tigerstar she must get over the fear of killing because they'll kill _her_ if she doesn't.

The reason she is hell bent on crossing to WindClan is that Tigerstar won't be able to search for her there because it would mean starting a war with WindClan by sending warriors to the moors and that's not something he wants right now since he must mark his power to the people in ThunderClan. If she wants to survive in WindClan lands she must find someone that is willing to help her and who better than her dear (half) brother.

1) Kunai- a small dagger-like throwing blade

2)Kurai Mori- Japanese translation of Dark Forest. I want the Dark Forest to relflect the Akatsuki and also to add synonyms of the place and its people because Place of No Stars is too long for a short description

3) Monkshood- plant that causes paralysis if ingested but for the sake of the plot let's pretend breathing a burning monkshod plant would also cause paralysis


	3. Isolophobia

**Hello to everyone who reads my crappy writing, I'll be answering some questions so you should probably finish my rambling before reading.**

 **To answer Kaktus Kaktus: Hollypaw does have a power but she isn't aware of it or how is it manifesting, anyone care to guess what is her power? There's a clue in chapter 1. Breezepelt is a warrior while the triplets are apprentices because he was born first, three years their senior (the first part was written especially for you, Kaktus. Thank you for noticing!).**

 **Another thing I want to make clear, Hollypaw is not aware that there is a chance she and Breezepelt are half sibs but she still searched for him because he's the only person in WindClan who _might_ help her and hear her out. The reason the triplets (plus Leafpool) don't wish for their presence to be known is because they are perfectly aware that Tigerstar is willing to invade a village to kill them before their powers develop and become a threat to him.**

* * *

She knew the risks of being involved with someone from a different clan and didn't care of the realities it implied at the time but the consequences have never been so real. Nightcloud tenderly strokes her swollen belly of three months. Soon, she won't be able to hide it from her clanmates, she must think of something and _fast._

The future of her child depends on it now that Stonestream is dead. The woman can't help but choke back a sob. This isn't the time for distractions, mourning can wait until she can make sure her child's name will not be stained once he or she is born so she started working immediately.

It didn't take too long to pinpoint where Crowfeather went to every night—or rather _who_ he went to. Leafpool of ThunderClan. A prodigious healer in her own right but ThunderClan nonetheless.

Now don't get me wrong, Nightcloud is not the type to snoop around but desperate times call for desperate measures. What she saw wasn't too strange, Leafpool spoke of the pranks Cloudtail recently pulled on Firestar ( _"What? No one is too old for pranks, my dear uncle"_ ) and Crowfeather listening with a small but genuine smile (okay maybe the smiling part isn't entirely normal).

Of course she's not going to out Crowfeather, Nightcloud understands what he's feeling so she leaves the clearing and sleeps in peace, knowing that the future of her child would not be dishonor or exile. Her child could rise to become the next leader of WindClan—or maybe even a talented (read:legendary) healer like Leafpool, so many possibilities that Nightcloud dreams of that night.

During a patrol in the same week she found out of Crowfeather's secret she pulls him to the side when the patrol splits in search for prey. He looks as annoyed as usual but follows her—Nightcloud nearly scoffs when she remembers that childish crush she had on this sour man when they were barely apprentices. He didn't actually think she was still that blind kit crushing on him, did he? _Maybe that explains his good mood..._

"What do you want, Nightcloud?" Straight to the point, as usual.

The woman crossed her arms and turned to face Crowfeather. "What would you give to continue seeing that ThunderClan healer?"

"I don't have anything to do with ThunderClan," he said indignantly. "Delusional rabbit brain." he added before walking away until Nightcloud spoke again.

"Let me rephrase it. You're seeing someone from another clan and—" _I need your help_ "I can help if you hear me out."

He turns and walks back with poorly hidden ire. When Crowfeather was directly in front of Nightcloud she was forced to look up to meet his eyes. "Explain."

"We're the same, Crowfeather. We can trust each other. Just say you're the father of my child," she laid a hand on her belly "and the clan will suspect nothing."

"Who is the father?"

"Does it matter? I'm giving you the opportunity of a lifetime. No one will suspect."

three years later, Leafpool gives birth to triplets.

 _"What will you call them?"_ _Squirrelflight asks as she returns with wood._

 _Leafpool smiles with pride and points them out one by one, "This one will be Jaykit, like those who fly across the forests, the other boy will be Lionkit, he's the strongest of the litter." The ginger headed woman nods excitedly, urging her sister to continue. "The girl looks so much like Crowfeather… but naming her after him will make it obvious..." she trails off while thinking of a suitable name that wouldn't incriminate the father._

 _" How about Hollykit? You know, like the stories the elders told us about holly trees protecting us from lighting and warding off evil." Squirrelflight whispered with nostalgia, recalling the times in which she spent most of her time being shushed by those around her(coughbrambleclawcough). The healer just smiled and dipped her head in agreement._

* * *

That was sixteen (almost seventeen) years ago and before him lies one of three results of the agreement on his bed. While he doesn't dislike the girl or her brothers, he can't help but feel distaste every time he sees or speaks to her in a gathering and deep down he knows it's not clan rivalry but envy. She is the granddaughter of a powerful leader, she has a loving family—always beside her brothers be it in battle or just to do trivial things like play tag. Everything that Crowfeather would never do, everything that Nightcloud would always do for her son.

Hollypaw's skill in battle, dedication to the warrior code, and loyalty to ThunderClan all would soon amount to her greatness as Firestar's protégé.

 _She'd make the perfect leader one day._

The girl in fact saved his skin one time from a hostle Birchfall who he later learned was stressed due to the condition of his daughter Ivypool who had caught green cough. He learned that when Hollypaw decided to approach him during a gathering as strange as it may sound, for she usually hangs around with Willowpaw, the RiverClan healer's apprentice even after deciding that she was better suited to be a warrior.

* * *

 _"Stop! He hasn't crossed the border, there is no need for unnecessary bloodshed." A ten year old Hollypaw said with such conviction that could only belong to Firestar._

 _Brackenfur looked at his apprentice with amusement and shook his head. "I suppose she's right, Birchfall. This apprentice is merely on border patrol," Breezepaw nearly sighed in relief, because deep down he's perfectly aware that he's no match for a grown warrior although the embarrassment of being saved a ten year old newly made warrior apprentice remained._

 _Birchfall grudgingly nodded but didn't stop glaring. "But if you try to steal our prey I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds."_

* * *

Breezepelt sighs as he pulls a chair beside the bed. He may be a warrior but just standing there lost in thought makes his feet ache.

It has been two days since he found her by the tunnel entrance and she isn't showing any signs of waking up. If this keeps up, he would have no choice but to take her to Barkface—who found out of her presence through a vision—once again. It was also Barkface who told him to keep quiet of the sleeping apprentice until he receives further instruction from StarClan. Something is definitely not right and no action is to be taken without their guidance.

Not the he minds, he is not very keen on explaining to _anyone_ why exactly is he tending the wounds of an enemy apprentice (who he suspects is his half sister no less) without being prompted by anyone after finding her on his way home after sentry duty near the entrance of a tunnel network that WindClan should not know of—StarClan knows that Onestar and the others, excluding his parents would jump at the chance to have leverage over ThunderClan and start a war.

Breezepelt would never admit it but war scares him. Not because he would be risking his life but because _Nightcloud—_ the only person he can trust in this clan would be at risk. Crowfeather too, while he wasn't exactly father of the year, he has always provided him with helpful advice when it is needed. Breezepelt does not want to be alone.

Don't even get him started on his mother, Nightcloud's strange friendship with that ThunderClan healer and the longing looks his father, gives said healer. Something is surely going on if Nightcloud isn't blowing a fuse-how can they be so _blind?_ Hollypaw is a near exact replica of Crowfeather, Breezepelt noticed one time at a gathering when the two were close enough to be compared. Jaypaw has the willowy frame of a WindClan warrior, not Brambleclaw's buff or Squirrelflight's fiery orange hair. Lionpaw could actually pass off as their child but the other two...

Everyone in the four clans knows of Hollypaw's dedication to the warrior code, if she used the tunnels to search for aid there must have been extreme circumstances. Considering the way her wounds were old enough be infected (thank StarClan they aren't) and the way she reeks of sweat, blood and grime it is not far fetched to believe that the heart of ThunderClan was attacked but what exactly was so fearsome that forced _Hollypaw_ of all people to flee the battlefield? She is without a doubt ready to lay down her life for her ThunderClan in a heartbeat, fleeing is not in the loyal apprentice's vocabulary. In fact, seeing honorable girl in such a deplorable state makes the young warrior feel off. Everyone who is clan raised knows that they are limits to what extent should they hurt apprentices (who wants to be blamed for an unnecessary death?) who are usually fourteen or younger, with much less experience, whoever did this to her had no mercy.

Hollypaw's bandaged hand twitches and Breezepelt freezes his musings. He's no medic but it seems like a good sign.

* * *

On the other side of the border, a worn, bloodied, and exhausted looking Leafpool and Lionpaw sat on a comfy couch, teary eyes looking around the modest cottage. The room itself was not very furnished, just a bookshelf, table, plus the couch she was sitting on and yet it had a homey air about it. Must be the scent of the tea Mothwing said she'd brew for them

"Drink, it'll help with the shock." The golden haired woman offers her two guests but Leafpool shakes her head, and hugs herself. Lionpaw seems to be spaced out and Mothwing can't help but pity the boy with haunted eyes, he must have seen a lot of blood that day.

"I can't be here. I—I must look for my kits, they need—they need help, I must find them," Leafpool continues speaking incoherently as tears roll down her face and Mothwing moves to sit beside her, gently runing her fingers through hazel hair. StarClan knows what the poor healer has been through. She should talk to Lionpaw too, who has refused to speak to Leafpool for now.

The brunette eventually leans into her friend's embrace and allows herself the small luxury of comfort. Leafpool knows that Mothwing only wants to help and even so, she can't help but feel like she betrayed her kits by not searching for them a little more. _It's all my fault! I should've searched more!_ the brunette chokes back another sob as the RiverClan woman continues caressing her hair.

"I couldn't find them—I tried—I really did, they weren't there! _Please,_ you have to help them!" Leafpool nearly wailed, she couldn't stand the agony of knowing that her kits could possibly be— _no, they're alive, they_ have _to be._

"Of cou—" Mothwing was cut of by a desperate Lionpaw.

"Promise you'll find them!" The golden haired woman was surprised by Lionpaw's outburst but at least he was talking, a good sign. " _Promise!_ They couldn't have gone too far, maybe they're in ShadowClan or maybe in WindClan.." the more the boy talked the more incomprehensible and faster it all sounded.

"We must tell Mistystar first. She'll inform the other clans, maybe they know of the whereabouts of Jaypaw and Hollypaw, we'll put an end to Tigerstar's madness." Mothwing said trying her best to sound confident. She still struggles to believe that a dead man with a fleet of dead evil warriors hijacked a major clan like ThunderClan, especially in their primetime which is green-leaf.

Leafpool was perfectly aware that the RiverClan healer did not believe in StarClan but it's okay, despite that, she knows Mothwing will try her best to help them get back to ThunderClan and find Jaypaw and Hollypaw.


End file.
